The Interactive Adventure
The Interactive Adventure '(Abriviated TIA) is an episode of Stupid Mario Brothers that was released to YouTube on September 24th, 2010. As it's name suggests, it is an interactive adventure like Richie's previous works Water Wars and Love Game: An Interactive Romance. You must help the Mario, Luigi, Snake, and Wario get money to pay the Mario Bros.' rent. Synopsis Beginning The show opens as Luigi catches Mario eating pasta and repeatedly pushes him to pay rent or else they could lose things like Mario's pasta, his video games and his embarrasing photos of Wario from The Mushroom Kingdom Christmas party. Meanwhile outside Wario is contemplating about the Mario Bros., finding that since they don't pay rent, they will go back to the Mushroom Kingdom, finishing Wario's Season One premise. He is then met by Snake who wishes to help the Mario Bros. He then questions Wario about it. 'Just Be Evil Wario decides to just be evil and throws a banana at Snake. Snake points his gun at Wario and asks if he wants to try that again, and Wario screams. FAIL: YOU'RE WAY TOO EVIL! 'Help The Mario Bros.' Wario decides to help the Mario Bros. because he hopes that there will be a Golden Compass 2 in The Real World. The group then meets up and decide to go separate ways to get the money. Now the viewer chooses either Mario, Luigi, Wario, or Snake. Mario 'Beginning' Mario after lazily sleeping has an argument with the audience and decides to go door to door putting himself for plumbing. After multiple failures, He is finally hired by Eddy. There, he notices the bad relationship Eddy has with his wife Martha. Before he starts plunging the Eddy's (filthy) toilet, the police come to the Eddy's door. Mario sticks his head out of the bathroom and asks what's going on. 'Run' Panicking, Mario runs into one of the bedrooms and looks out the window. There are cops everywhere, but Mario doesn't want to leave without the money. He starts worrying that this will be "the end of him." FAIL: TRAPPED! 'Hide' Mario runs into one of the bedrooms and hides beneath a mattress. There is a man (played by Julian) in a black-and-white striped shirt sleeping on the other mattress in the room, and after Mario hides the man presses the mattress down with his foot. Eddy is looking for Mario, so Mario decides that he needs to somehow close the bedroom door. 'Close Door' Mario gets up to close the door, but Eddy catches him and makes him a hostage. FAIL: YOU GOT CAUGHT! 'Do a Bird Call' Mario tries a bird call that fools Eddy. Thinking he's in the clear, Mario gets up. He knows he has to escape, but he doesn't want to leave without the money. He attempts to fake his death. Knowing that Mario isn't really dead, Eddy takes him in his car. Mario wakes up and panics. He notices that Eddy has a gun. Wishing he had his powers, Mario wonders how he'll get out of this situation. 'Slap Him' Mario slaps Eddy, who asks why he did so. Mario asks where his money is, and Eddy assures him that he'll get it. Mario asks if he really meant it, but he says no, disgruntiling Mario. FAIL: A SLAP? WHO ARE YOU! 'Take Gun' After a lot of struggling and swerving, Mario takes the gun from Eddy. He tells him he'll give his gun back when he gets his money. Eddy tells him that he never really had any money, but knew the cops were coming, so he needed a hostage. Mario demands that the man gives him what he has, then, but Eddy still insists that he never had any money. When Mario asks about his wife, Eddy says that she is tied up in the trunk. He tells Mario that he's a con artist, and a bad one, and that's why he got caught. Mario pleads, and says that he needs to pay his rent. Eddy tells him the location of a house belonging to Big Vinny, a mobster who has alot of money. He says that as Big Vinny is looking for him, there will not be many guards. Mario is given a trenchcoat, sunglasses and two guns and goes inside Vinny's house and shoots a man. 'Go Behind Stairs' He hides behind the stairs, but one of Vinny's guards puts a gun to his head, saying "game over.". Mario screams. FAIL: DEAD! 'Go Behind Couch (Ending)' Mario ducks behind the couch, and one of Vinny's guards (the same one from "Go Behind Stairs") walks in and Mario shoots him multiple times, killing him. Mario is then confronted by four more guards with various melee weapons. In slow-motion, Mario shoots all of them, and when the camera goes back to normal speed all four of them fall dead at the same time. Mario takes off his sunglasses, puts them on the table, and goes upstairs. There, he is confronted by a seventh guard who has a ski mask and two swords. Mario shoots the guard and goes inside Vinny's room. There, Vinny is counting his money. Vinny pulls a gun out but Mario reacts quickly and fires first, killing him. Mario takes most of the money, but puts a $50 bill back in Vinny's fist and leaves. As he leaves, he jokes about the events seeing it is different from his fun loving game character type. But then he says, "Oh well, at least I've got the money!" MARIO COMPLETE! Luigi 'Beginning' Luigi is in the house figuring out how to get money. He goes to the closet and finds a vacuum cleaner. He then can use it. 'Clean House' Luigi uses the vacuum to clean up the house powered by a generator. He cleans throughout the house making sure not miss anything. After he finishes, he wonders why he decided to clean the house in the first place. However, the house looks nice and tidy and he is certain that Mario will be pleased with him when he gets home. FAIL: OLD MAID! 'Catch Ghosts' He then decides to use the vacuum to catch ghosts. Then he wonders where to find ghosts and people to paid him. The doors knocks and Luigi goes straight to it, only to finding a letter for him. It states that Luigi has won a mansion and he must report there right away to get it. Luigi doesn't remember entering a contest, but says he can sell the mansion for money. Later that night, he arrives at the mansion with his vacuum cleaner.At the front door is the owner of the mansion. He then gives it to Luigi inside but the lights are dark and Luigi suddenly begins to fear something is up. The original owner leaves Luigi by himself. The lights go dark and Luigi turns on his flashlight to see. Spotting a ghost he wonders where his vacuum cleaner disappeared to. 'Look By Couch' Luigi runs to the couch looking for his vacuum cleaner while ghost follows him. Luigi fails to find it and is cornered by the ghost who then procceds to kill him. Fail: DEAD! 'Run Away' Luigi decides to run away and gets to the top of the stairs only to find 3 more ghosts. Scared out of his mind, he nearly trips over the vaccuum at the bottom of the stairs. He attempts to scare the ghost away but realizes the vacuum is not plugged in. What will he do? 'Use Flash Light' Luigi decides to use his flashlight but it doesnt scare the ghosts away. The ghosts surround him, kill him , and proceed to eat him.' FAIL: DEAD AGAIN! FAILURE IS YOUR BEST FRIEND!' 'Plug in Vacuum (Ending)' Luigi thens decides to find an outlet to plug the vaccum in. He locates one and runs straight at it. After plugging it he procceds on to use it to scare the ghosts away. After doing that, he then thinks of how is he going to make money. He then holds tours of the mansion for 10 coins each. And it becomes a big hit. LUIGI COMPLETE! Wario 'Beginning' Wario is out in a parking lot in the middle of nowhere. He begins to think about how he could possibly earn coins and help out the Mario Brothers. 'Become a Rapper' Wario claims to be gangster and challenges anyone to try and beat him. A random person hearing this comes up and begins to push Wario around. Wario backs down and the random guy takes his hat. FAIL: YOU NO RAPPER FOOL! 'Rob People' Wario decides to rob some random people. He robs three strangers only to end up with a nickel and a treasure map. He decides to follow the map only to find two random pirates standing in his way already at the treasure spot. Wario wonders how he can get the treasure now. 'Blend in With the Surroundings' Wario takes a dead tree branch and pretends to be a tree creeping up next to the pirates. The pirates see him and he runs away. FAIL: ARGH! FAIL! 'Pretend You're a Pirate' Wario decides he wants to pretend he is one of them. He hopes his pirate acting lessons have paid off. Wario walks up to the two pirates and calls himself "Meatball sub" the pirates decide to challenge him to battle. 'Stand and Fight' Wario thinks he can take on the two pirates only to be stabbed in the back by a third random pirate. The pirate asks the other two who Wario is, and Wario dies. FAIL: OUCH! DEATH! 'Run Away' Wario runs away in a true Wario fashion only to run into a third random pirate. He asks the pirate not to kill him and instead makes him a deal that they can split the loot 50/50. The pirate agrees and hands him a sword (a samurai sword) and they begin to fight the pirates. They manage to hold the pirates back for a minute but now they have to decide what their strategy is to get the treasure. 'Run Away Again' Wario agrees with random pirate #3 and they begin to run away. The two pirates throw their swords, which impale Wario and the third pirate in the back. FAIL: YOU GOT STABBED! 'Get to the High Ground (Ending') Wario and the third pirate run to higher ground and slash at their opponents killing them. Wario and the pirate split the loot! The third pirate says he will use his share to buy the rights to the Golden Compass 2 so it never comes out, shocking Wario. WARIO COMPLETE! Snake 'Beginning' Snake decides to look for a job on a wall post and has 3 options. 'Donate an Eye' Snake donates his eye, but he does not like it as he did not get enough money but looks on the bright side saying that he looks more like Big Boss now. FAIL: YOU'RE SUCH A PIRATE! 'Adopt a Kitten' Snake adopts a Kitten but it seems pointless. FAIL: LOL CATS! 'Assasinate Pizza' Snake goes for Pizza Delivery thinking it involves assassinating a guy called Pizza. During the job interview he is asked if he is a people person. 'People Person' Snake gets turned down if he says he's a people person, as they want anti-social people who will take orders. He then proceeds to snap the guy's neck. FAIL: YOU DIDN'T GET THE JOB! 'Anti-Social Person' Snake is accepted and decides to enter the house of a man who ordered pizza. 'Knock on the Door' Snake is refused entry by the orderer.' FAIL: LOSER!' 'Going Through the Window' He enters the house through the window and then forces the orderer with his gun to order pizza but upon the call he is fired by his boss Scott. Snake is kicked out of the man's house. Thinking either to steal his iPod or kidnap him. 'Kidnap Him' When Snake kidnaps him he ties him up and holds him for ransom but is caught out by an old lady and runs away. While Snake is running away, the man asks if someone can get his ropes off. FAIL: OLD LADIES RUIN EVERYTHING! 'Steal His iPod' Snake steals an iPod sitting on a nightstand planning to sell it online. However the man who he stole it from wishes to buy it not knowing it's actually his and almost recognises Snake leaving him to either tell the truth or lie. 'Tell The Truth and Steal His Money' When Snake tells the truth he holds a gun to the man's head but he breaks down into tears.' FAIL: YOU ARE EVIL!' 'Lie and Make Up Story (Ending)' Snake lies to the man (with fake name Stapler Cheeto) and he believes it paying Snake a check of $200. SNAKE COMPLETE! Ending Mario thanks everyone to getting the money to pay the rent of the month, as well as other months. They agreed that they had fun doing this. However Snake becomes worried about losing their powers may come back to haunt them. But Mario reasures Snake that he already read the Season 4 script and nothing bad is going to happen, before staring into the camera looking terrified. Snake then makes a joke that cause Mario and Luigi to laugh. And Snake becomes the new Comic Relief. However Wario makes that joke funnier and it cause Mario and Luigi to laugh crazilly making Snake angry. Easter Eggs These hidden videos can be accessed by clicking "OR" instead of one of the options in certain videos. Mario 'Beginning: "Mario Costume"' Click the OR in "Run OR Hide." 'Richard goes around the house looking for his Mario costume (he talks to himself using the "Impression-of-Julian-Doing-an-Impression-of-Richie" voice) The camera changes to show part of a wig sticking out of a wall. The person (a guy playing a woman) asks Richie if he's still dressing up as Mario, even though he's 22 years old. Richie replies (still using the voice), "But MOM, I want to play Mario forever!" His mom asks, "Don't you want a girlfriend?" Richie pouts and the clip ends with dramatic music. 'Hide: "Richie's Friends" Click the OR in "Close Door OR Do Bird Call." 'Richard is lying on his bed, buried in his stuffed animals. Julian comes in and asks if they're still going to hang out, but Richie replies, "Brrr, I'm with my friends!" Julian says, "''We're ''your friends," but Richard says that the stuffed animals don't talk back when he asks them to eat their food. Julian calls Richie unbelievable and leaves the room. The camera shows Richard's brown stuffed bear "eating" Cheetos (a hand is rubbing it against a closed bag of Cheetos) Richie asks if he can have some, but the bear "turns" to him and simply says, "no." Rich is upset because he thinks nobody likes him. Luigi 'Beginning: "ICE-E Break Up" Click the OR in "Catch Ghosts OR Clean House." 'In this short, Julian is breaking up with ICE-E the Bear, because he says that there are other bears out there. He names Yogi the Bear and Smokey the Bear, and when he names The Coca-Cola Bear, ICE-E says that he and The Coca-Cola Bear are the same person. Julian says that's different. ICE-E asks if they can still be friends, but Julian says he's unsure. He then gets up and leaves. ICE-E doesn't say anything. 'Catch Ghosts: "Dug the Dog" Click the OR in "Look By Couch OR Run Away." 'Dug the Dog introduces himself, but Julian says that he's dumb. Dug says that he has been hiding underneath Julian's house, because he loves him. Julian says that ''he ''doesn't love ''him, though. Dug again says that he loves Julian, but Julian tells him to shut up. Dug asks what he can do to make Julian love him, but Julian tells him to go away. He says he'll leave, because he loves him. He leaves, but comes back two seconds later, saying that he left and came back, because he loves Julian. "Great," Julian says, rolling his eyes. '''Run Away: "DK Rap" Click the OR in "Plug in Vacuum OR Use Flash Light." Using rap, Donkey Kong introduces himself (I'm D-K, Donkey Kong), but Julian tells him that he's not a rapper, and that he's just a monkey. Using different emphasis, DK repeats his rap. Julian says his name should be "Donkey Dung." DK awws, and Julian tells him to shut up. The video ends with DK saying, "DK? Donkey...Kong?" Wario 'Beginning: "Pac-Man Wakka"' Click the OR in "Rob People OR Become A Rapper." 'Julian is standing, not saying anything, when Richie runs into the shot wearing his Pac-Man hat saying "wakka" repeatedly. He runs up to Julian and repeatedly hits Julian's back with his head. Julian pushes him away, telling him not to eat him. Richie turns his head and says, "Wakka?" 'Rob People: "Bunny" Click the OR in "Blend In With the Surroundings OR Pretend You're A Pirate." A bunny is dancing and singing when Julian points a gun at his head, saying, "Got you, Bunny." The bunny screams. 'Pretend You're A Pirate: "Richie's Stuffed Animals"' Click the OR in "Run Away OR Stand and Fight." Richard is at the round table, playing with all of his stuffed animals. Chris asks him, "What are you doing?!" Richie tells him he's playing with his stuffed animals, but Chris tells him that no one wants to see him with his stuffed animals. Richard holds up his brown stuffed bear and says, "But this is my Lake Tahoe Bear!" Chris tells him to stop doing that and get serious, and that people want Season 4. Disguising his voice to pretend that the Lake Tahoe Bear is talking, Richie says, "But people wanna see Barry the Tahoe Bear!" Chris puts his hand on his forehead, mutters to himself that he's dealing with a crazy person, and walks away. The "bear" says that he isn't crazy, just Barry cute. (A pun of very) Snake 'Assassinate Pizza: "Imma Horse"' Click the OR in "People Person OR Anti-Social Person." Julian is standing there as a stuffed horse "gallops" in, singing "Imma horse, Imma horse, Imma horse horse horse!" (to the tune of the finale of Giachino Rossini's William Tell Overture) Julian tells him to leave, and that he never wants to see him again. The horse replies, "Awww, Imma horse!" but Julian states that he's not even a horse, he's a mule (half horse, half donkey) The horse/mule asks if he's cute, but Julian says no. The mule "bucks" and "nays." 'Anti-Social Person: "Goomba"' Click the OR in "Go Through Window OR Knock on Door." 'Julian is about to step on the stuffed Goomba, who says he is pissed because he always gets stepped on. He says it hurts. Julian tells him to just don't get stepped on, but the Goomba says he's so small, though. Julian says, "Uhh...sorry...I don't know what to say." The Goomba asks if ''he ''can step on ''him, but Julian says no and steps on him. '''Go In Window: "Yoshi's Island" 'Click the OR in "Steal Something OR Kidnap Man." '''Yoshi says he wishes he had an island, but Julian says no, because he's a fan. He says that no one wants to see just Yoshi on an island, because it's "just not fun." Yoshi pouts, and Julian says that that sounds like the worst game ever, because people want to play as Mario, not Yoshi. He then calls Yoshi a gimmick. Yoshi asks what that is, and Julian simply answers, "It's you, Yoshi. It's you." Yoshi asks if that's bad, and Julian says yes. "Stop Watching" At the end of every character's story, you have the option to "Stop Watching." This leads you to a video that starts with Richard taking a drink and spitting it out. He exclaims that you clicked "Stop Watching." He asks if it was that bad, then apologizes, and asks you to forgive him. He asks you not to unsubscribe, and says that if people start unsubscribing, he starts to melt and turn into a huge fat ogre who eats children. He then says, "But seriously, please change your character or watch the ending if you've already done all four characters. If you stop watching, you won't find out about Season 4. ...''What? ''Did I say ''Season 4?!" Characters *Mario *Luigi *Wario *Snake *Eddy *Martha *Also: Random people in Conman's house, Big Vinny and his seven guards, Haunted Mansion Owner, Scott from the Pizza Shop, Random Gangster, Pirates, Pizza Orderer, Random people in line to see the Haunted Mansion. Locations *Mario's House *Scott's Pizza Shop *Big Vinny's House *Haunted Mansion Goofs *In the "Take Gun" part of Mario's adventure, around 00:31, if you look in the rear view mirror, a guy can be seen behind Eddy. *In the "Go Behind Couch" part of Mario's adventure, from 00:57 to 1:01, Mario appears to be laughing. *The case which Big Vinny was sorting his money out of appears to have CD's in it instead of money. *In "People Person", when Snake snaps he guy's neck, the guy's eyelids seem to move despite him being dead. *In "Lie and make up Story", Snake just takes the check and doesn't return the iPod. Production Notes Series Continuity *Season 4 is announced. *Austin makes his return from Act II writing the Story but he does not reprise his role as Brock. Trivia *When the videos were being uploaded, the group forgot to put them unlisted resulting in fans watching some parts of it before it was done. On the day after it's release Richard put all videos listed so fans could Favourite them and Like them. *The Haunted Mansion, Luigi not entering a contest, the mansion being filled with ghosts and Luigi using a vaccum cleaner, is a clear reference to the video game Luigi's Mansion. External Links *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6MKbOKBlTLA Category:The Interactive Adventure